


Father-Son Bonding

by Secret_ninja1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gon is a little shit, You should be proud Ging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_ninja1/pseuds/Secret_ninja1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ging decides to take his very young son to the Hunter's Association meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father-Son Bonding

"You're late again." Cheadle tapped a gloved finger on her chin, never taking her eyes off of the surface of the table when Ging walked in. Every one of the remaining Zodiacs were on time and present, even Pariston, but at least Ging had bothered to show up for once. She sighed, closing her eyes and missing the wide-eyed expression the nen users across from her made at the arrival of the Boar.

"No way..." Kanzai lifted his head from his hand and sat up, his black eyes following Ging's form as he made his way to his seat, a small boy hugging his chest. "Is that a kid?!" 

Kanzai's loud voice made Cheadle finally look up, her face pinched in confusion. Sure enough, there was a child in his arms with spiky black hair and big brown eyes looking around at the men and women he had never seen before. He didn't look to be any older than two, dressed in a green shirt, pants, and small tennis shoes.

Ging had taken his seat next to Pariston and Cheadle, the rest of the members sharing glances at each other and the boy in Ging's lap. The man remained silent and unmindful of the stares he was receiving until Pariston spoke up.

"I didn't know it was take your child to work day." His smile made him sparkle as always, his too-perfect teeth shining with the expression. "I didn't even know you had a son." Pariston looked down at the child in his father's lap, the two of them meeting eyes for a moment before the boy smiled from the attention.

"I didn't even want to bring him here," Ging countered, his hands going to his son's waist to keep him from leaning towards Pariston. "I didn't feel safe leaving him in the lobby, either, so I just brought him instead. Hell, _I_ didn't even want to show up today."

Piyon set down her phone and pouted, her thumbs pausing from whatever she was typing. "At least tell us his name instead of complaining."

Ging had already pulled his son back onto his lap twice when he prepared himself to jump off, the man struggling to make him sit still. "His name is- hey!" He cut himself off when the boy spotted something from the window, springing from his father's arms and running towards the back of the room. "Gon!"

Gon was already touching the glass, his hands pressed against the window and eyes staring at the birds perched at the top of a nearby building.

Ginta had watched the whole thing in amusement, the Sheep laughing at the boy that had dashed across the room in only a few seconds. "He sure is a spritely young boy, isn't he? Ging can't even keep up with his own son!"

The comment made a few of the others snicker, their hands covering their mouths before Pariston called for everyone's attention and began the meeting. Gon was left by the window, Ging hoping that the outside would keep his child entertained until the meeting was dismissed.

It was half past twelve and the meeting was going surprisingly well, besides the few remarks that were tossed back and forth between Pariston and Ging over the subject of profit the Hunter Association had made during the past five years under Netero's supervision.

The ones who weren't involved in the topic were idly looking around or watching Gon tap on the window and stare at the people passing the street below in silence. It wasn't until Gon started getting up and walking towards the table did the attention stir again.

Geru and Saccho both eyed Gon's movements with growing interest as he crawled under the table, the action going unnoticed by the remaining Zodiacs who were either listening to the discussion or pretending to.

There was almost no need for Gon to crawl on his hands and knees as he looked around curiously, the boy small enough to stand up without bumping his head under the table. The sets of feet were motionless as he moved pass them, all except for the second to last one's on his left, yellow striped shoes bouncing up and down in impatience. It caught Gon's attention, the two year old reaching out and gripping the leg attached to the brightly colored shoe.

"What the-" Kanzai leaned back in his chair and looked down, spotting Gon under the table by his feet. His response was enough to make everyone turn to him, Pariston pausing in the middle of his presentation. He was about to shoo him off and tell him to play somewhere else, but Gon had looked up and his brown eyes blinked innocently at him and the smile he gave was enough to shut Kanzai's mouth.

_Aw, he probably just wants some attention._ He grinned and reached down to pick Gon up, succeeding in lifting him only half-way before the boy wiggled out of his grip and trotted over towards Pariston instead. Kanzai felt betrayed and slightly offended, a frown placed on his lips. "Your son has bad taste in men, Ging."

Pariston hadn't continued with the topic at hand, only staring as the Freecss child that had managed to escape the clutches of two of the most powerful nen users in the world. He did nothing as Gon jumped once, twice, three times until he successfully plopped himself onto the businessman's lap like it was his assigned seat.

He wasn't sure what to do, the man never having any experience dealing with children. He certainly wasn't going to throw him off, even if the idea seemed like a good one to him, but as long as the kid behaved he wouldn't have a problem with the extra weight. He chose to continue where he had left off at the percentage of stolen Hunter Licenses instead of bothering with the mini-Ging that was trying to reach for the pen on his side of the table.

"Compared to last year's reports..." Gon's small hands stretched and he leaned forward, trying to touch the bulky silver pen that rested near the small notebook paper. Ging didn't bother alerting Pariston, who was turned slightly in his seat towards the screen at the front of the room, about the potential danger for him. If he is dumb enough not to keep an eye on his son, he deserves everything he gets.

"This chart indicates a drop in..." Gon had finally reached the pen and gripped it in his tan fingers, the boy victorious in his goal. He grinned and inspected the shine it gave off from the lights on the ceiling, finding the push button and pressing it until the tip had peeked out from the casing.

Amazed, Gon put the pen tip on top of the blank lined paper, like he had seen his father do before, and moved his hand. Black scribble lines decorated the small sheet and Gon, satisfied with the outcome, looked around for a different surface to demonstrate is artistic skills on. He didn't have to look very far.

"Now, if we take a look at-" Pariston stopped when warm, tiny hands gripped his chin, forcing him to tilt his head until he felt the cold, pointy tip of his pen run over his cheek. He jerked his head to find the culprit, the sudden movement making Gon miss the area of his cheek and run the pen in a straight line across his upper lip and stopping on his other cheek instead.

Gon blinked slowly before he laughed, finding the little accident funny. Cheadle broke into an uneven smile, like she was trying to repress herself and Ging snorted from his seat.

Pariston only yanked the pen from Gon's grasp and set it back on the table, forcing a smile at the boy in his lap to keep from losing his composure. "Ging, I suggest you control your son before I do something we'll both regret."

Ging didn't have enough time to respond to the threat before Gon had taken matters into his own hands, his brows furrowed at the man he was sitting on. He didn't like the tone in his voice he was using to address his father, the boy feeling the need to keep the man in check. He did the only thing he could and pulled at his fringed hair, tugging harshly near his forehead.

"Ging!" Pariston's plastic smile was gone in an instant, his hands lifting from the arms of his chair towards Gon.

Ging acted fast and dashed from his seat, picking Gon up from his lap and pulling him away from Pariston, but Gon's grip wouldn't let up. The boy still held the thick strands of hair between his fingers, persistent against his father's hands clutching his waist. "Let go, Gon!"

"No!" Gon shouted and still held on, his lips in a pout and his brown eyes scrunched in anger. "Not until he says sorry to daddy!"

Ging pulled harder and planted his feet into the ground, hoping that any more extra force wouldn't harm his son in the process. "Gon, listen to me and let go of him!" He yanked Gon with a burst of strength, the force sending Pariston flying from his seat and falling into Gon, whose hands were still in his hair, and the two of them toppling into Ging.

They piled on top of one another on the floor, Gon's fingers finally weaving out of the blond locks he had a death grip on. Pariston sat up with tears pricking the corners of his eyes from the stinging pain on his head, the man standing and brushing himself off like he hadn't just been overpowered and humiliated by a two year old.

Ging had groaned from hitting his head on the tiled floor, the Boar sitting up with Gon still held to his chest before he decided to get back up. Ging and Pariston looked at each other while Gon secured his arms around his father's neck, his head turned to stare at the other man from a safe distance away. He stuck his tongue out when the man remained silent. "Say you're sorry to dad."

Pariston wasn't about to challenge the fire in the child's eyes in case he was still interested in ripping his hair from his scalp. After straightening his tie and clearing his throat, Pariston gave Gon his best smile and held out his hand to Ging. "I apologize for my behavior, Ging. Will you and your son forgive me?"

Ging stared down at the hand while Gon continued to make eye-contact with the Rat a few inches from them, Ging giving in only to settle the dispute. They shook hands, each of them gripping the other tightly before they pulled away like nothing had happened.

"Now that that's settled, I feel a five minute break is needed before we continue with the meeting."

Ging only sat back down at his seat, Gon obediently sitting still in his lap for the first time that day. He seemed happier now that Pariston apologized, but at least nothing serious had happened during the scuffle.

Gon looked up at his father and touched both of his cheeks, his brown eyes flickering with admiration when he gained his attention. "Love you, dad."

Ging sighed and ruffled his spiky hair with rough hands, amazed at how quickly Gon's attitude could change. He had to admit, he was proud of his son for putting up a fight against one of the strongest men in the world. He hugged Gon against his chest and leaned against the back of his chair, knowing Gon was tired and ready for his nap after the fit he threw. He waited until the boy's breathing was even and soft before he rubbed his back soothingly. "I love you, too."


End file.
